


romance time

by azalettuce



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, should i tag akari or kayano fml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalettuce/pseuds/azalettuce
Summary: A collection of fics involving pairings in Assassination Classroom.





	1. why are you staring at me like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put all of my Assassination Classroom fics from Tumblr here. I'm not closing down my Tumblr, but AO3 (in my opinion) is a more comfortable platform than Tumblr to express comments and opinions. I would like to hear your thoughts on my writings, so I imported my fics to here heheheh.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, lovelies!

She had swore she would play a perfect role of a friend. She realized it was the only way for her to be still close to him, and she’s fine with it.

And she knew as well that friends didn’t stare at each other’s lips, but her brain didn’t seem to understand that.

“Kayano?”

The green-haired girl jolted at the mention of her name. She blinked her eyes twice, and realized Nagisa and Karma were looking at her. Her eyes widened when she saw Karma’s expression—he was smirking. A glint of playfulness danced in his eyes, and she immediately knew what she’d done just now.

Kaede mentally slapped herself. _Oh God, I did it again._

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Nagisa asked quizzically. He reached out a hand, and touched her forehead. “Or maybe you’re sick? You seemed in daze just now.”

The moment his hand made contact to her skin, her brain short-circuited, but luckily a part of her brain acted as a back-up so she could function normally. “I’m fine!” Kaede replied chirply, quickly donning a mask of a friend. She hoped her reply would make him stop looking at her, but he didn’t. Instead he continued to stare at her, silently asking for answer. It actually made her more nervous. “I-It’s just… Uuhhh…”

Kaede wanted to bury herself—she’s freaking _stuttered_. Oh, how she hated her brain when it didn’t work the way she wanted it to be.

Thank goodness Nagisa didn’t seem to notice her nervousness. Confusion still painted on his face while he patiently waited for an answer. On the other hand, Karma, who had noticed her panic, was cupping his mouth to hold his laughter. Damn him.

_Never mind that. I need to find a reason! Quickly!_

“Y-your hair!” Kaede blurted out. “I-I was thinking why are you still tying your hair into two pigtails.” She laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I should have listened to our conversation…”

“Oh no, it’s fine, Kayano-chan.” Karma snickered. “Although, I thought you were distracted by Nagisa’s li—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!” She flailed, stretching her arms to shut the red-haired kid’s mouth. With both palms she succeeded in shutting his trap, but his eyes were still laughing at her.

“My what?” Nagisa asked, totally clueless about the conversation.

“Nothing! Nothing, I say!” Kaede quickly dismissed the topic. “That reminds me, Karma-kun, aren’t we supposed to clean the warehouse together? Korosensei told us to do it, _remember_?” She gripped the red-haired boy’s arm with all of her strength, silently demanding him to go with her, away from Nagisa. “Come on, let’s go!”

Karma laughed heartily at her action, embarrassing her even further. “Okay, okay. No need to break my arm, Kayano-chan.” He chuckled. The actress rolled her eyes, knowing that her strength didn’t even tickle him, then dragged him outside the classroom.

***

“Karma-kun, you need to stop that!” Kaede cried in protest, face splashed with red as she spoke.

Karma only chortled in response. “Stop what? Talking how Nagisa’s lips actually distracted you from reality?” He teasingly elaborated.

The petite girl slapped her face, getting exhausted with his intentional bluntness. “… That.” She clarified. “You need to stop talking about… that.”

“Just so you know, you have stared at him, well specifically his lips, for about ten times today.”

Kaede gaped at his statement. Ten times?! Did she stare at his lips that much in just 3 hours?!

A cackle from Karma snapped her from her thoughts, and brought her to realization that he was tricking her. She huffed in annoyance, smacking the boy on the arm, but it didn’t cease his laughter one bit.

“But you don’t deny that you stare.” He pointed out amidst his laugh.

“… Because I indeed stared.” Kaede confirmed. She gave up on denying it—this boy was too smart and too perceptive to let her off the hook. “I just don’t know how many times. Agh, I feel so sinful…”

Karma snickered at her inner turmoil. “Well, if you feel so troubled,” he said, “I will not tease you in front of him.”

The actress’ face lit up. “Really?”

He nodded, smile plastered on his face. “I won’t tease you about that again in front of Nagisa.” He repeated, voice sincere like a vow.

“Oh, thank you.” Kaede sighed in relief, placing her hand on her chest. “It’s already difficult like this. Please don’t put more pressure on me, Karma-kun.”

Just after she said that, the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon period. “Oh, we need to go back.” She mumbled. “Let’s go, Karma-kun.”

Karma just shrugged, standing still on his position even after the petite girl ran off for the class. After she was out of range, he snickered quietly. “Only in front of him though. I didn’t promise you I won’t tease you ever again, Kayano-chan~”

He took his step, humming a random tune all the way to the classroom.

“Knowing her, she will most likely give Nagisa a chocolate next week. Maybe I should help her giving it to him…”


	2. just shut up and kiss me

Kayano was in turmoil.

It had been 5 months since the day she accidentally had let her feelings slip out of her mouth in front of Nagisa. It was really dumb, she admitted in embarrassment. When she had met him, it had been a year since their last meeting. She could have met him sooner than that, but Kayano had decided not to do that. She had busied herself, taking jobs that required her to be out of town so that she would have had a reason to decline his invitation to meet up (she had felt really bad, but it had been necessary for her heart). Kayano thought that not meeting him for a long time would eventually subside her feelings, but no. Not at all. Her plan failed miserably.

A year had passed, but the feelings had not gone at all. Instead, it had grown even stronger. The moment she had laid her eyes on him, all the feeling had resurfaced. He still got that gentle smile on his face, his hair and his eyes were as blue as ever, and at that moment she had told herself: it’s pointless.

That time, there had been only two of them. None of 3-E class member had been there. At that time she had thought, ‘ _This is bad_ ’, because she had had to look at Nagisa all night long, and she had not been sure she could restrain herself from breaking apart, even with her polished acting skill.

And she had been right. Well, it had been Nagisa that had pushed her to her breaking point. He was an assassin through and through indeed; he was capable to break through her without realizing he was doing so. To be perfectly honest, she was ashamed, because she was an actress for goddamn sake.

“The others are awfully late, aren’t they?” she had wondered, desperately trying to tone down her heartbeat that had gone wild for a while.

“The others?” he had replied, face painted with confusion.

“Yep.”

“Ah, I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. It’s just the two of us, Kayano.”

Her eyes had widened at that moment; her effort to lower down her heartbeat rate had been utter fail.

“Well… Actually, I just miss you. You never show up when we have reunion, and we cannot visit you at— Kayano?”

She had only been able to process a part of his words. Her brain had short-circuited, and the words had spilled her mouth without her noticing.

“… I like you, Nagisa.”

Really, how stupid could she be?! That was the stupidest confession she ever heard in her life, and she herself was the creator of that dumb confession. But a part of her was glad she had done it, because the look at Nagisa’s face had been priceless and… cute. Yeah. That’s one of the good things, her lips curled into a smile.

And the other good thing was she was now officially going out with her middle-school crush.

The funny thing was: this fact brought her to her current turmoil.

Nope, there’s nothing wrong with the relationship. And there’s nothing wrong with Nagisa. He was imperfectly perfect. She loved him for all of his, and she could tell from how he looked at her and his actions that he loved her too.

But they lacked… physical intimacy.

They held hands and hugged, yeah. And she loved it. Yet she’s still not satisfied.

Shortly put, she wanted to kiss him. Or him kissing her. Whichever was fine.

And her current turmoil was that she spent her days now thinking about it. Daydreaming of a bunch of scenarios which involves them kissing, remembering how his lips had felt against hers back in the middle school, and sort of.

She felt that she was actually a pervert deep down inside.

Kayano covered her face. God, she’s supposed to remember the lines for her next role. Not daydreaming about the amazing feeling of Nagisa's—

She shut her eyes. _Pull yourself together, me!_ , she shouted in her head. Her hands went to her head, clutching it to make her brain stop its active imagination.

“Kayano?”

The actress flinched when she heard that voice. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by her boyfriend’s face. Worry was apparent from his features. “Are you alright? Do you have a headache?”

“N-no. I just…” Kayano’s words trailed off, because she didn’t know what to say and his lips were very distracting. “Uhh, I’m trying to remember a line for tomorrow’s shooting,” she partially lied. She _was_ trying to do that, truly. Blame it on her uncooperative brain and her being in Nagisa’s apartment. Clearly his place was not the best place to learn the script.

“Take a break, Kayano. You will die young if you work yourself too hard,” he laughed, walking toward the kitchen. “Do you want some desserts?”

“Dessert?” Kayano immediately lit up. If there’s something she had loved longer than Nagisa, it’s dessert. “What dessert?”

Nagisa rummaged through his refrigerator. “Well… I think I have some pudding given by Karma the other day… Oh, here it is.”

Kayano clapped her hands happily. “Yeay!” She accepted the treat with a large beam. Just a perfect thing to divert her focus.

“Oh, I want to watch a show. Do you mind if we move to the sofa?” Nagisa took two spoons from the cabinet; one for him and one for her.

“Of course not!” Kayano chirped in delight, making Nagisa chuckle. They quickly settled on the sofa, and absorbed into their interests: Nagisa to the superhero movie, and Kayano to her lovely pudding.

***

Once the movie switched into commercials, Nagisa let out the oxygen he hadn’t realized he’s holding. The movie was intense, although he had watched it before, which was a good thing. He loved such an exciting movie.

He realized his hand was a bit damp, and then he remembered that he hadn’t eaten his pudding at all. He moved his hand to open the package, and realized something was leaning on his arm.

“Kayano?” he asked in small voice, noticing that she had leaned on his arm. Her head obstructed his view, so he didn’t know if she’s asleep or just simply leaned on him.

When she lifted her head, Nagisa’s eyes widened in shock. Her face was splashed with color red, and her eyes looked like they were in a daze.

“K-Kayano?!” he freaked out. Is she sick? But she didn’t say so earli—

“Nagisaaa,” she breathed out his name, cutting his trail of thoughts off. He could smell a bit of alcohol, which surprised him since they hadn’t took a single drop of alcohol that night.

Realization dawned to him, and he immediately checked the pudding package.

WARNING: THIS PRODUCT CONTAINS ALCOHOL

“Oh my God,” Nagisa blurted. He almost wanted to curse Karma for giving him the treat, but who knew that Kayano had such low alcohol tolerance?

“Nagisaaaa,” Kayano called once again, snapping him out of his thughts. Her hands crept to take a hold on his face, and made him look at her half-lidded eyes. Nagisa’s face slowly turned red.

Too fixated on her face, the intern was taken aback when he felt her breath was fanning over his lips. Before he could take a hold on her body to stop her, her lips was already on his, her eyes closed.

His brain malfunctioned as he just froze there, letting his girlfriend pressing their lips together. Unconsciously, he registered the sensation, and it was certainly not a feeling he hated at all.

Regrettably she ended it after 3 seconds, and he was light-headed. Funny, this didn’t feel like that time when he kissed her back in middle school. It had only been three seconds and it felt much better, and Nagisa couldn’t help but asked himself why did she let go. Blinking, Nagisa thought that was very inappropriate because she was drunk and he was not supposed to take advantage of her when she’s in such state.

_But she’s your girlfriend!_

Nagisa mentally slapped himself.  _No, no, no._  That’s not right, no matter how good it felt. He regained his composure and started to speak, “Kayano, what—”

But apparently she was not in the mood for talking, because she was leaning in again. Frustrated, Nagisa grabbed her shoulders, stoping her from moving. “Kayano, stop; you’re drunk—whoa!”

She jerked his face closer and got him surprised. Their lips were so close and really, he wanted to just forget everything and let her do it; but he couldn’t because she’s drunk and—

“Just shut up and kiss me,” she breathed, her breath burnt against his lips.

Her words eliminated all thoughts from his head, and when she kissed him again, this time he returned it.

***

Kayano opened her eyes slowly, blinking thrice to refocus her eyesight. The first thing she realized was she was looking at Nagisa’s television, which was turned off. The second thing was she was leaning on something warm.

The third thing was it was not something, it was Nagisa she’s leaning on.

“Ah!” she yelped in surprise. Hands flying to cover her mouth, but it was too late; Nagisa was stirred awake because of her voice. He gave her a sleepy smile, and Kayano thought she fell in love all over again.

“Good morning, Kayano,” he said, rubbing his eye.

“Euh, uh, good morning,” Kayano tripped over her words, earning a laugh from Nagisa. “Sorry I wake you up.”

Nagisa waved his hand. “It’s alright. Are you okay?”

“… Okay as in?”

“Uhh… Like headache?”

Kayano shook her head. “No… Not at all,” she confirmed. Why was he asking? Did she hurt herself last night?

Weird. The last thing she remembered she ate the pudding he gave her. And then she fell asleep… she thought.

“Um, Nagisa?” Kayano called, earning his attention. “Last night I… fell asleep on you, right? I’m sorry.”

He looked like he was surprised, which was weird. Why was he surprised? And if she’s not mistaken, was he blushing? “Did something happen last night?” she asked out of curiosity.

Nagisa seemed to think, before he said, “Uh, no. Nothing,” without looking her in the eye.

Kayano was ready to ask another question, but she noticed a ray of light seeped through the curtain. She looked around, looking for a clock. The wall clock showed it’s 6:18 in the morning, shocking her.

"It’s already morning?!” she panicked, getting up. “I have to be on the set at 11! I have to go home!” Kayano said, running to the front door.

Nagisa stretched his body for a while, then followed her to the front door of his apartment. “Let me take you to the station.”

“Eh?! No, no, no!” Kayano looked back at him while wearing her shoes in a hurry. “You must be tired, Nagisa. Take a rest for today, alright? It’s weekend, after all,” she said, putting on her coat and scarf.

“But—”

“It’s fine!” Kayano smiled. “I have my disguise and it’s already morning. There’s no need to worry.” She opened the door. “I’ll text you once I’m home. Just go to sleep, okay?”

Nagisa nodded in defeat. “Okay, then. Be careful, Kayano.” He waved his hand.

The actress was ready to make a run to the station, but Nagisa’s voice stopped her. “Kayano, wait!”

Kayano turned around, asking, “Wha—”

Her words went unfinished and her pupils dilated when she felt something warm covered her lips, and realized that her boyfriend was kissing her.

When Nagisa pulled away, Kayano was baffled, incapable to form any word. Nagisa chuckled at her expression, before saying, “See you, Kayano,” and disappeared behind his front door, leaving Kayano speechless and a red mess.


	3. you're perfect to me

Her brain still couldn’t comprehend what was unfolding right before her golden eyes.

“I’ve got to known you ten years ago. I didn’t even know then you would be one of the greatest existence in my life.”

The blue-haired man was kneeling on one knee before her, azure eyes looking right into her gold ones with unwavering gaze.

Reminded her of when he had looked at Koro-sensei back in junior high, on February 14, in Class 3-E after school.

“I am not the best man out there. I realize I have many flaws—too many flaws, even.”

She had been covering her mouth since he had suddenly got down, knowing the gist of what would happen, what would he say.

“But if you let me, I promise to cherish you for the rest of my life.”

Her heart was ready to leap out of her chest from happiness, and she could feel her eyes starting to feel hot.

 _No, no, no_ , she chanted in her mind. _Don’t cry_. Crying would make her vision blurry, and she didn’t want that.

She wanted to etch his expression onto her brain. Burn it. Carve it.

He pulled out a small maroon box from his pocket and opened it, exposing a beautiful diamond ring for the world to see. “Akari, will you marry me?”

She couldn’t take it anymore—she blinked once, and a tear fell down from her right eye.

The actress was more than ready to say yes, but she let out a wheeze instead. Certainly not the most attractive sound she could make, but the lump in her throat was suffocating. Besides, she wanted to say something before accepting his proposal. He might—no, he should have known her answer already. It wouldn’t hurt to make him wait a little longer.

Akari took a deep breath to calm herself down. It worked.

“I…” she started, hands now curling on her sides. “I realized my feelings after you ‘killed’ me.”

He stayed there, listening intently.

“You were in the position to abandon me, since I used you to camouflage myself. But you never did that. Even until the last minute you still tried to bring me back, and you succeeded.

“Nagisa, you are… my savior. You said that, you have too many flaws, but know that to me, you are perfect. And I can say with absolute confidence that, anyone cannot compare to you, because they are not you.”

Akari broke down into a laugh when Nagisa’s expression shifted from serious into genuine surprise. He must have not anticipated her to say that. Her mouth broke into a wide smile, and she offered her left hand to his. “I love you, Nagisa. I want to be with you forever.”

She looked at him bowing his head before taking her left hand in his own. He squeezed her hand lightly, as if asking her, ‘Are you sure?’

And she squeezed back, giving him the courage.

Nagisa looked up, face was purely content and eyes were twinkling with happiness, and slipped the ring on her finger.

This time she really couldn’t hold the dam. She coughed, tears flowed freely from her eyes. Before she noticed it, Nagisa had got up and held her in his arms, pressing a chaste kiss on her head.

“I don’t understand why are you crying,” he laughed, hand stroking her head gently.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hands. “You didn’t spend 7 years longing,” she managed to say without choking. “I did.”

“But I love you now.”

Funny how his words could still make her face felt hot after all these years. “Yeah, and that’s why I’m crying. This feels like a dream, you know?” she wiped her nose. “Now I’m afraid that this is a dream.”

She didn’t expect when he pulled her closer to him, making her yelp. But her yelp was soon muffled by his mouth, surprising her even more.

“… Does it feel like a dream?” he asked after they parted, lips forming an innocent smile.

Akari could only stare blankly at him dumfounded, before whispering,

“… If I say yes, will you do that again?”


	4. do you want to stay over tonight?

“Do you want to stay over tonight?”

Those words flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened in surprise; she couldn’t believe she actually said that.

Judging from Nagisa’s expression, she guessed he was just as surprised as she was. His azure eyes widened, staring right into her eyes, but soon he broke into a laugh.

Akari mentally slapped herself. _This was super embarrassing_ , she thought. First, she said t when he was already in front of her front door, shoes tied and ready to walk out. Second, she’s also shocked by her own question, that it showed up on her face.

_Yukimura Akari, you’re a huge idiot._

Akari cleared her throat before speaking, “Well, I also didn’t mean to say that out loud. It’s just, uhh…” she hesitated, fiddling her fingers. “It’s already late, and well… l'm—” a strange pause, because she was not sure what to say, “—worried.”

_You liar. You only want him to stay._

_Shut up. You’re right, but he doesn’t know that!_

Nagisa checked his watch briefly. “If I hurry, I can catch the last train.”

The actress bowed her head, sighing in disappointment upon hearing that. “Oh… Okay, the—”

“But if you want me to, I don’t mind stay for the night.”

She perked up once she heard that, and her face burned in shame when he heard him laughing again. He must have figured her out.

Akari laughed shyly, grinning to hide her embarrassment. “Am I that obvious?” she asked, face crimson like a tomato.

“Quite,” he chuckled. Nagisa bowed down, untying his shoelace. “Sometimes I wonder how do you manage to act throughout a movie.”

“I wonder too, actually.” Akari squated so she could see him on eye level, tilting her head. “I’m only like this when I’m with you.”

Nagisa placed his shoes on her shoe rack. “That’s good. There’s no need to conceal what you want in front of me.” The teacher stood up, and offered her his hand. “I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I?”

Akari smiled widely hearing that word. Boyfriend. Somehow it became a music to her ears, but only when he’s the one who said it. The black-haired actress nodded and took his hand. “You’re right. Okay.”

His lips mirrored her smile, and he pulled her up so she stood on her two feet. “So now that I’m staying, is there anything you want me to do for you, Akari?”

“Uhh…” She squeezed his hand lightly, unsure. “Cuddles in bed?” Her voice came out as a squeak.

Nagisa burst out laughing, but his hand squeezed her hand back, reassuring her. “Sure. Lead the way.”

She ended up sleeping in his arms, having the best sleep in her life.


	5. name

“Akari.”

She stunned at that word—that name. Lips quivering, the actress looked at the man beside her. “… What?”

“Hm?” Nagisa diverted his gaze from the photos, looking at the black-haired girl. “What is it?”

The girl didn’t answer, instead she gawked at him with wide eyes. He scrunched his eyebrows together, but didn’t say a single word. He just waited.

How surprised he was when drops of water rolling down her cheek.

Taken aback, Nagisa let go of the photo album and cupped her face in his palm, wiping the tears on her cheek while asking, “Wh–why are you crying?!” His thumb brushed against her cheek gently, trying to get rid of all of her tears.

Golden eyes blinked twice. “… Huh?” she said quietly. Her fingers brushed her eyelid, surprised to feel it wet. “I’m… crying?”

“Kayano, what’s wrong?” Nagisa asked, voice dripping with concern. “Are you hurt?”

She tried to shake her head, but his hands made her incapable to do so. “I’m not.”

His face showed that he didn’t believe her. Well, no surprise. “Are you sure?” he brushed her hair out of her face.

Kayano nodded slowly, peeling his hands off her face. “Yeah. It’s just…. It’s been so long since someone called me that…”

“Ah, but I’m not calling you,” Nagisa clarified, “I was reading the words written under the photo…”

The girl laughed softly. “It’s okay. It just feels really nostalgic.” Kayano looked at the photo album on Nagisa’s lap, her fingers trailed over a picture. “It’s been… 5 years since someone last called me ‘Akari’…”

Following her gaze, Nagisa turned his sight to the picture of a woman wearing a shirt with weird design. His eyes widened, immediately recognizing the woman in the picture. He had only knew Yukimura-sensei only for several months, but there’s no way he would forget such a wonderful teacher.

He looked at Kayano’s face, and he felt like his heart had been torn to pieces. The look at her face was so vulnerable… The emotion is so bare.

Why must have bad things happened to her?

Kayano jolted when she felt his hand patting her head. “Na-Nagisa?” she stuttered.

“Ah!” he gasped when he realized what he was doing. Nagisa immediately retracted his hand, apologizing, “I’m sorry. That's—uh—I did it on impulse.”

The black-haired girl laughed. “It’s okay. I was just surprised, that’s all,” she replied while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she smiled. “Thank you.”

Nagisa looked at her in confusion. “Huh? What for?”

He swore an electric current passed through his body when she leaned on his chest. Even though they had been dating for quite some time, he still found himself (pathetically) surprised with this kind of gesture.

Kayano closed her eyes, ignoring the way his body flinched. “If you didn’t do that, maybe I would have been crying right now,” she said with a shaky laugh.

Upon hearing that, all tension disappeared from his body. Nagisa looked down. He was only able to see her head, but he was sure she was on the verge of tears—something that Nagisa hated so much. However, all the same he knew sometimes tears were necessary.

His left hand moved to press her head closer to him, and he pressed a chaste kiss on her crown.

“If you wanna cry, it’s okay,” he assured. His hands gently stroked her upper arm, effectively trapping her body against his. “I’m not going to leave, Akari.”

And with those words, she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

“How do you feel? Better?”

Kayano rubbed her eye and sniffed, but she smiled. “I’m fine,” she replied, cupping her face. “I’m sorry I broke down like that. Ah, so embarrassing…”

Nagisa laughed at her embarrassment. “What’s wrong with crying? There’s nothing to shame, Akari,” he said, offering her a box of tissues. She accepted it with soft ‘thanks’, then proceeded to blow her nose.

As she crumpled the tissue, realization dawned to her. “… Ah.”

“Hm?” Nagisa wordlessly asked.

The actress looked at him, cheeks reddened. “You called me… Akari. Just now.”

The man tilted his head. “Do you not like it?”

Shaking her hands, Kayano stammered, “I-it’s fine! It’s just—” She took a deep breath. “You always call me ‘Kayano’. You never even… call me Kaede.”

Nagisa scratched his head. “Well… Technically, it’s not your name,” he pointed out. “I always call you Kayano because you told me to, remember?”

The girl nodded. “The name’s really grown to me.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel right,” Nagisa laughed sheepishly. “It feels like, if I call you Kaede… I’m forgetting—no, I’m not accepting that you are Yukimura Akari. I’m not accepting the real _you_.”

Kayano only looked at him blankly, overwhelmed by his explanation. Noticing this, Nagisa quickly added, “But if you want me to call you Kaede, that’s fine—”

She shook her head before he could finish. “Call me Akari,” she said with a smile. “You’re right. The real me is Yukimura Akari, not Kayano Kaede. Kayano Kaede is only an act. If I call myself that…” she paused, then continued, “I’m denying that I’m Yukimura Aguri’s younger sister.”

Nagisa gripped her hand, thumb moved up and and down as comforting gesture. “Is it fine?”

She took a deep breath. “Honestly, I kind of forgot that my name is Yukimura Akari, you know,” she confessed, chuckling. “Everyone calls me either Mase Haruna or Kayano Kaede. Forgetting my own name… It’s like forgetting my own family. Forgetting Aguri,” she shook her head. “And I don’t want that.”

“Your stage name _is_ Mase Haruna…” Nagisa emphasized. “And everyone’s comfortable with Kayano Kaede already.”

“Well, partially it’s my own request so…” Kayano responded, but stopped in the middle when she saw that Nagisa was placing his hand on his chin, thinking. “What is it?” she asked.

“I’m just thinking…” he grinned. “I get to call you differently from the others. That makes me somehow happy.”

“What? Why?”

Nagisa laughed. “Doesn’t that mean I’m special?”

The girl blushed. “W-well, you _are_ special,” she stuttered.

Upon hearing that, Nagisa smiled. He leaned in, and kissed her forehead. Her face immediately turned redder, if it’s even possible, making him chuckle.

“You are special to me too, Akari,” he confessed, face flushed a bit. “I love you.”

Her face felt really hot that she wanted to hide, but his eyes was expectantly looking at her. Kayano—no, Akari felt like she must answer him. And she did.

“And I, you,” she breathed, smiling.


	6. toffee time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's KaruMana lol

“Here you go, Karma-kun.” Okuda handed a red heart-shaped box to the red head, a bright smile plastered on her face. Karma smiled back, accepting it with no hesitation or whatsoever. “There’s nothing inside the chocolate, but I laced them with cyanide. Good enough?”

Karma grinned upon hearing the latter part. “Yeah. Thank you, Okuda-san.”

“So, how will you kill Korosensei with it?” Okuda tilted her head, her face lit up with excitement.

The red-haired boy chuckled at her cheeriness. Somehow he found it funny how everyone in Class 3-E talked about killing so casually—as if they were discussing about their pets—but then again, they were the assassination classroom.

“Well, I have something in mind.” He said, not wanting to spoil the fun. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay? It depends on the other person, after all.”

The glasses girl just nodded; there was no sign of disappointment. Karma smiled at her reaction—this was exactly why he liked Okuda better than anyone else. She’s not fussy.

“Oh,” Okuda piped up, “before I forgot.” She fished through her pocket, while Karma just waited patiently in front of here. “I have something for you too, Karma-kun.”

Okuda pulled out a small cello bag, tied with a red ribbon and filled with something he suspected was sweets. She reached out her hand, handing it to him with a radiant smile. The red-haired boy inspected the content closely and asked, “Is it toffee?”

“Honeycomb toffee.” Okuda confirmed. “I ran out of chocolate and I only had this at home.” She giggled sheepishly. “I don’t know if this suits your taste, but… Happy Valentine’s Day, Karma-kun.”

His orange eyes widened in surprise and he was stunned—but only for a while. His mouth quickly formed into a sincere smile, and he took the treat from her hand. “I don’t hate toffee.” He affirmed, making the smaller girl beamed immediately. “Thank you, Okuda-san.”

“I hope you like it, Karma-kun!” She said with huge smile. “I’ll see you later!“

After she was out of sight, Karma opened the bag, taking one toffee and throwing it into his mouth. Upon the explosion of expected sweetness in his mouth, Karma hummed appreciatively, treaded his path to the classroom while chewing another toffee, all the while thinking how many honeycomb toffee should he buy later on March 14.


	7. hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after Kayano's revelation.

His long hair bothered him.

As long as Nagisa could remember, he never had short hair like most boys had, and it never shaped like those hairstyles most boys had.

Countless times he tried to argue with his mother, but in the end he always lost. When his mom started raising her voice, Nagisa quickly shut his mouth and dismissed the topic. The only time he could get haircut was when the school started to call him and tell him to cut his hair because it was too long for a boy.

In fact, Nagisa always waited for those times; those times when teachers told him to go to barber or to saloon. Because those are times where he felt that he was actually treated as a boy, who usually had short hair instead of long hair.

Yet curse his luck. The high school of his actually permitted the guys to have long hair as long as they tied it.

His mother had never been happier.

Nagisa had never been sadder.

* * *

“You started to tie your hair, Nagisa.” Sugino pointed out when Nagisa entered the classroom in the morning.

Nagisa forced a smile, but it seemed that no one noticed him forcing a smile. “Yeah. The teachers told me to tie it.”

“Why don’t you just cut it?” Nakamura blurted with a grin on her face. “You look like a girl with long hair, Nagisa-chan.” She said, clearly teasing him.

 _I would if I could, he thought bitterly_ , but he only gave her a smile.

* * *

Long hair was really annoying.

Even though he tied it, it still covered his nape. If he tied his hair in high ponytail like Yada, the hair strands still tickled the back of his neck. The temperature in Class E was always high as there was no AC, making him sweaty and his hair strands stuck on the nape of his neck. God knew how much he hated his long hair, how he wanted to cut his hair, but he just couldn’t.

“Oh.”

An unfamiliar voice caught Nagisa’s attention. _No one other than him had come, so who…?_

Nagisa turned his head to the door.  
Standing on the doorway was a petite girl with green hair which tied in two ponytails. He never saw her before anywhere inside the Class E’s building, but she wore the school’s uniform.

“You…?” Nagisa asked in small voice, but it seemed that the girl still heard him as she nodded.

“I’m the transfer student!” She said with big smile.

Right. He remembered; yesterday a teacher had dropped by with scowling face—must have been because he had to step inside this building; everybody treated this classroom like a curse or an incurable disease after all—and had told them that a student would be transferred to Class E.

_So she’s the transfer student, huh. Wonder how she got expelled to Class E. Maybe she got bad grades? Or maybe she violated the rules like Karma-kun or Isogai-kun?_

After lost in his own thoughts about the possibilities of reasons that caused this girl to drop to Class E for several seconds, Nagisa realized that the transfer student’s eyes were glued at him. Her stare was unwavering, making Nagisa uncomfortable. Under her stare, it even felt heavy to gulp. He’s just not used to excessive attention.

“Something wrong?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Your hair is awfully long.” She stated with a smile, pointing at his hair.

Nagisa averted his gaze from her face, lips forcing a smile as he replied, “Yeah, I kinda wanna get it cut it, but…” His sentence trailed off. He immediately remembered his mom, imagining her reaction. She would be furious if he cut his hair. Besides, he didn’t really want to disappoint her mom. She’s still his mom, and he loved her. In a way. “… Stuff happened, and I can’t.” He continued. “Although it’s annoying to have long hair.”

“Hm.” She hemmed, as if she was deep in thought. “Let me take care of that.”

Nagisa looked at the transfer student, eyebrow lifted. Around her fingers were two hairbands.

It didn’t even take 5 minutes it surprised him. She took care of his hair so quick that he didn’t have to blink that much before she’s done. As she finished, he could feel wind caressed his nape continuously, and his head felt heavier on the top.

“Look! Same as me!” She chirped happily behind him. He realized that his hair was now in twin tails. Like she said, same as her.

The wind felt good, and he decided he’s okay with this hairstyle.

* * *

As he thought about their first meeting, Nagisa clenched his fist.

_So it was all just an act…?_

Nagisa looked down at his desk as more and more pieces of memories flooded his mind. Kayano who was happily making giant pudding and became overly attached to it. Kayano who was worried about his well-being in his fight with Takaoka-sensei. Kayano who usually stood beside him with chirpy voice and a bright smile.

What have made her like this? That single question couldn’t leave his mind.

He knew he was supposed to feel angry, as he was the one who was most used by Kayano to hide her bloodlust. Other than anybody, he was the person who was deceived the most by her.

Yet he just couldn’t. Even now, he couldn’t take off that hairstyle. He felt like, if he took it off, he would truly lose Kayano. Kayano is a precious friend, a precious classmate, a precious person to him—

His lips pressed, forming a thin line.

I need to…

I need to bring you back.


	8. courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr-user toraikier requested this one: 'Nagisa trying to confess/court Akari (different school from nagisa) nearing the end of their high school days'

_‘Do you want to go out and see some movies?’_

_… No. There’s no good movie right now._

_‘Do you want to have lunch together?’_

_… I doubt she has spare time to have lunch with me…_

_Maybe make it dinner?_

_… She’ll probably be too tired…_

Nagisa ruffled his now blue short hair, heaving a sigh of frustration. He never knew how hard it was to ask a girl out. It didn’t use to be  _this_  hard. Back when they’re still middle schoolers, he invited her out countless times after school, and it was easy. There’s no deep thinking like this time.

_What has changed?_

The blue-haired student huffed at his own question. He knew fully well what had changed. Everything was different. She’s now a famous actress while he’s just a mediocre high-schooler. She’s now very busy with her job, unlike him who still had time to hang out with Sugino and Karma even though they’re all in different schools. She, who had suddenly become an unreachable flower, something beyond his grasp.

And another thing that’s different from back then was now he had fallen for her. Hard.

Really. Nagisa regretted he didn’t realize his feelings sooner.

But he also knew there’s no use in moping, so he focused his thought on how to casually ask her out. He didn’t want to sound too forward, but he felt asking her out was already too forward. He also didn’t want to disturb her job and made her feel bad for not being able fulfilling his invitation.

Just when he was wondering what to type, his phone vibrated in his hand, jolting him back to the reality. The vibration lasted barely a second, indicating it’s just a message. Nagisa swiped down the screen to see the notification, curious.

_Sugino Tomohito: hey nagisa r u free tom?  
Sugino Tomohito: lets have lunch tom with 3e_

Nagisa sighed as he replied, disheartened.

_Sorry sugino i have to study for monday’s exam tom_

It didn’t take a minute for a reply to come in.

_too bad  
next time then_

Plopping his head onto the desk, Nagisa closed his eyes in sadness. First there’s the matter of asking Kayano out, then he couldn’t join 3-E small reunion tomorrow. He highly treasured his former class, and meeting with them brought him joy like no other. Too bad he had a chemistry exam on Monday, and science was never his forte. He had to put extra effort in that test.

_… 3-E?_

His eyes flew open in realization.

Nagisa took his phone and opened his chat window with Sugino, hurriedly typing.

_Will Kayano be—_

Halt.

He might be too dramatic, but Nagisa let out the loudest gasp in his life. God! He almost let Sugino know about his feelings for Kayano. Nagisa slapped his forehead hard before pressing backspace to erase the unsent message. He’s just one step away from embarrassing himself. Thank goodness he realized before he pressed send.

Just as he finished erasing the words, a thought popped in his head.

_Why don’t ask her directly?_

Eyes widened in revelation of how  _stupid_  he was this whole time, Nagisa immediately searched for her name, opened a chat window with her, and typed.

_Hey kayano are you coming for lunch with 3e tom?_

As he hit send, Nagisa could feel his heart go ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump faster than usual. What would he do if she’s coming? Did he have to go tomorrow? Could he manage to study all the materials on Sunday? If he lost some sleep would he be able to do the test? What was the minimum score he had to get—

Nagisa shook his head. No. Of course not. Seeing Kayano might be delightful, but there’s no way he would sacrifice his study for her. He wouldn’t be an exemplar teacher for his future students if he acted like that. Surely if Koro-sensei were here he would scold him for thinking like that.

Staring sadly at his phone for a moment, Nagisa withdrew from his desk and went out of his room, phone abandoned on the table. He needed to put some spaces between him and his phone. It’s not like she’s going to answer immediately anyway.

* * *

Surprisingly, she answered fast.

He had gone for a quick walk to the convenience store, maybe for 30 minutes. Once he returned, his phone was ringing repeatedly, indicating many messages came in. His lips broke into a happy smile when he saw her name among the notifications. Nagisa expected her reply to come maybe at night, or even tomorrow, because he knew how busy she was, being an actress and all. But she betrayed his expectations in a good way, that made he feel that he might have some chances.

 _unfortunately no :(_  
i have a shooting tom ;-;  
i really want to see u and the others!!!  
how about u?

Call him ridiculous, but his heart skipped a beat at 'i really want to see u’. And in an instant he was filled with courage. Without thinking twice, Nagisa typed his reply and hit send.

 _Me too. I cant come tom_  
I want to see you too  
When are you free?

Then he locked his phone, biting the inside of his cheek. He either scored this or screwed this, big time. Was he too bold? Following the conversation, he didn’t think so. Maybe there’s no need to tell her he wanted to see her, though. But what was he supposed to write then? If that sentence was taken out, then asking her to meet up would be even weirder.

Nagisa held his head, feeling a headache coming.  _I’m thinking too much about this._

As if trying to breaking his worry, his phone vibrated in his hand. The blue-haired teen took a deep breath before reading the message.

_im free next saturday :D  
how about lunch?_

For the second time of the day his lips formed a huge grin, and heat rose to his cheeks from overwhelming happiness.

In a heartbeat, he sent his answer.

_Sure!  
See u next sat :)_

.  
.  
.

“Mase-kun, break’s over! Come here!”

Kayano jumped at the announcement and yelped, “Okay!” in response. Hurriedly she shoved her phone into her bag, and ran to the set where the director and the other staffs were waiting. But when she arrived, the director, and the other staffs, looked at her face with a raised eyebrow.

“Mase-kun, why is your face red?”

Her eyes widened in shock as she cupped her face in reflex. “Is it?” she asked dumbly. It indeed felt hot. How did she not notice that?

“Are you sick?” the director asked, tapping his shoulder with megaphone. “Should we continue the shooting next Satur—”

“No!” Kayano rejected with passion, waving her hands frantically. “I’m just excited! Let’s get this done today!”

The director was visibly taken aback by her sudden shout, but he quickly shrugged his shoulders and yelled, “Alright! Go to your positions!”

Heaving a relieved sigh, Kayano patted her chest and closed her eyes, as if she was praying.

_Okay, Akari. Finish this today, and you can go on a date with Nagisa._

Her lips curved upwards, and she opened her eyes.


	9. parallel lines meet at infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on Tumblr requested "an AU of NagiKae where they never met" some time ago, I forgot to post this here haha.  
> In this AU Kayano didn’t witness Korosensei ‘playing’ with Aguri’s blood, so she didn’t pursue Korosensei anda didn’t enroll to Kunugigaoka.

“Wanna watch some movies this weekend?”

The blue-haired boy raised his hand, catching the baseball thrown at him. Moving the ball to his right hand, he threw it back to his baseball-loving best friend while asking, “What movie?”

Sugino shrugged, catching the ball and quickly returned it. “Dunno. Mimura invited me and told me to invite everyone else. He said a super talented actress made a comeback. It’s an action movie, so I figure you may want to watch it. Oh, ask Karma! He likes action movies too, doesn’t he?”

“Well, I don’t have plans for this weekend,” Nagisa said, throwing the ball back. “Sure. I’ll invite Karma-kun later.”

.  
.  
.

“So what movie is it, Mimura-kun?” Karma folded his arms behind his head, walking casually between Nagisa and Sugino.

Mimura, who walked in front of Karma together with Okajima and Sugaya, looked back and said, “It’s ‘Virtue’! I found out about it a week ago. The trailer looks pretty great, but what shocked me most was the lead actress. Have you guys ever heard of Mase Haruna?”

Okajima shook his head. “No. She’s not well-endowed, isn’t she?”

Mimura lifted his eyebrows at the strange remark. “Well, you’re right—but you said you never heard of her?”

“Yeah. I mean, if she were, I must’ve known or heard about her,” he answered, cackling afterwards, inviting deadpanned expression from his friends.

“Well, aside from Okajima-kun’s narrow knowledge on talented actresses,” Karma chided in, with a disagreement from Okajima, “I’ve heard of her. A genius actress who’s the same age with us. I thought she’s quitted movie industry… 3 years ago?”

Mimura perked up once he heard Karma’s words. “Yeah. That’s why I’m surprised to see her in this movie! It’s great though, because she has real talent. It’s a shame if she quits for good.“

“She’s that good?” Nagisa asked, curious. Mimura always had the talent of a movie director, so hearing compliments flowing from his mouth to this actress piqued Nagisa’s interest.

“Well, judge for yourself,” Mimura said, taking out his wallet. They had arrived at the cinema. “Personally, I agree with the reviews. She’s a genius.”

.  
.  
.

If there’s any word that can surpass ‘genius’ in terms of compliment, that word should be used to describe Mase Haruna. Personally, Nagisa thought that word alone was an understatement.

“She’s incredible,” Nagisa honestly said, when Mimura asked for his opinion after the movie. “It’s not like she’s acting. It’s like she’s truly the character in the movie. Especially the part when she mourned for her sister’s death.”

“Well, she’s probably thinking about sad events during the shooting,” Karma commented, swirling his strawberry milkshake with a straw. “Doesn’t look like fake crying. But an actress is good at those things, yeah?”

Everyone laughed at his response, saying, “Way to ruin the movie for us, Karma,” and “You’re not wrong.” Except Nagisa.

It’s weird, but the image of the actress crying stuck in his mind. It’s not because of her beauty (he’s not gonna deny that she’s pretty), but her tears looked like they were from her heart, that she was truly mourning and crying over someone’s death.

_… So what?_

Realized how pointless of him to keep thinking about an actress who’s crying in a movie, Nagisa tried to shrug of the thought.

It’s not like he could help her, if she’s truly mourning.

.  
.  
.

That was 5 years ago, but Nagisa remembered how awestruck he was at her acting, her passion.

After that, he watched all movies she starred in, which could be calculated with one hand.

And she disappeared from the media 2 years ago, no one knew what happened to her.

Now he, and everyone in the whole Japan knew, but he never wished to hear about her like this.

 _“Mase Haruna was found dead in her room yesterday. According to the police, it was highly likely that it was a suicide, based on the evidences found on the scene. A bottle containing Potassium Cyanide was found on the table and there was a suicide note saying, ‘I’m coming, Sister.’_ _There is little information about Mase Haruna, but it’s known that she had an older sister._ _According to her manager, Mase Haruna had suffered from depression for more than 4 years, and it became more severe in the last 2 years–”_

The news went on and on.

Nagisa knew she was no one to him, and he was no one to her. He only had seen her through the screen.

But still, a wave of sadness washed over him. And he thought,

_I wish I could save her somehow._

Nagisa immediately furrowed his eyebrows. That’s… certainly a weird thought. He had seen countless deaths of stangers from the TV, and Mase Haruna was a stranger to him. This was the first time he felt like that.

Maybe because he felt it’s such a waste, for an extremely talented girl to die in such a sorrowful way, and he happened to like her a lot.

But then again, even if he knew her, what could he do? It’s not like he could console her out of her misery. One additional existence in her life wouldn’t impact much. That was arrogant of him to assume he could save her had he known her. It’s so silly he couldn’t help but chuckled.

Nonetheless, he put his hands together and closed his eyes.

 _I don’t know you and you don’t know me_ , he prayed,  _but I hope you’re free from whatever tormented you._

“Nagisa.” The sound of his mother calling snapped him out of his prayer. “Come help me for a bit.”

“Okay,” he answered dutifully, turning off the television and rushed to where his mother was.

He didn’t think about her much after that.


	10. pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked for NagiKae pregnancy fluff. That was one hell of a difficult request, but still I have fun! Do forgive me if they're OOC though.

Ever since she finished her latest movie shooting, midnight cuddling became a routine.

It started after a week after her last shooting day. The lights were off, except for the bedside lamp that granted her some vision. She was lying down on her side, back facing him and ready to drift off to dreamlands, while Nagisa was still reading a book about parenting. He always liked to prepare everything beforehand, so naturally the following day after she announced her pregnancy, he was already bought that book, which she somehow found so cute.

However, even after a month he had yet to finish it. Nagisa always read it before bed, sparing around half an hour to progress with the book, but he read at an extremely slow pace, which Akari deduced from how long he took to flip the pages. She could guess the reason: he’s too tired to read at length at night. No surprise when you’re a homeroom teacher of a class full of delinquents. To be honest she feared those delinquents would bully him because he looked so meek (yeah, she wouldn’t deny that), but Nagisa always arrived at their home in one piece and never with a bruise or an injury. Instead, a sincere smile was etched on his lips, showing how much he enjoyed his job. That always eased her worries and made her own lips curled into a smile too.

Nevertheless, enjoying a job didn’t mean it would extinguish all the fatigue. Nagisa always went an extra mile in his job, which she guessed he did in hope of becoming closer to Korosensei as a teacher. Once she saw him grading the students’ papers and immediately noticed the personalized notes on each paper, telling them where their mistakes were. She also once went through his notebook and saw his intricate teaching plan: what materials to cover, types of assignments to be assigned, and rough ideas of problems he would include in tests.

And still he tried to read the book after a long exhausting day for her and their baby. While it was touching, she didn’t think it would be productive to read at that state.

“Nagisa,” she called quietly, peeking past her shoulder to look at him. He responded with a soft ‘yes?’, but didn’t avert his eyes from the pages. His eyelids looked really heavy, though. “Put it down. Let’s get some sleep.”

“You can sleep first, Akari. I’ll sleep after I finish this chapter.”

Oh no I won’t, Mister, she thought, a frown reflecting her mind. God knows when you’ll finish one chapter. You barely flipped your pages! You’re so tired you can’t even process the book properly!

But if she said those words to him, he would probably deny that and make her angry in the process, which would extremely suck especially she’s going to sleep. She needed to think of a way that could make him lay down his book and sleep.

A frown turned into a small shape of O when Akari gasped soundlessly, finally thought of something. She turned around, called his name once again, and again he answered softly without glancing. The softness of his voice strummed her heartstrings, but his stubbornness was quite irritating at this point.

Tugging his shirt to get him to finally look at her, Akari said, “Hug me?”

Never one to disappoint, Nagisa smiled in defeat, mumbling, “Wait let me just—“ and moved his bookmark to where he last read. Putting the book on the nightstand, Nagisa scooted lower so he could hug her like she asked, instantly enveloping her with his warmth.

It didn’t take him long to snore quietly that she had to break free from his hold and turned off the lamp.

* * *

 

It’s just to prevent him from reading when he should have slept at first, but she started to get used to his arm settling on her waist as she drifted off, and that’s how it turned into a routine. It didn’t always end up with both of them going to sleep, but at least Nagisa decided to read any parenting-related book strictly on weekend.

It became a bit harder to hug when her stomach started to grow, but they settled with back hug. Akari never said it, but she loved the feeling of his body against her back; somehow it made her feel safe.

And tonight they’re on the same position, but not quite asleep. Nagisa was absentmindedly caressing her growing belly, probably thinking about the materials he had to teach tomorrow. Akari was content, but she was in the mood for some talk.

“By the way,” she started, catching his attention, “I did ultrasound test this afternoon.”

“… Are you alright? How did it go?”

Akari giggled at the notable tense in his voice and body. “Don’t worry, she’s healthy!”

Didn’t take him long to notice it, but he still asked to make sure, “We’re having a daughter?”

The actress hummed happily, nodding her head.

Then he released her from his hold and sat up. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, wondering if he wanted to go to the toilet—

“I think I’ve bought a book on baby names before—“

And there he went again with his full-preparation mindset.

Akari couldn’t help but laugh, tugging his arm to stop him from searching it. “Calm down there, Otou-san. We’re still four months away. Come back here, I still want my hug.”

Nagisa looked reluctant to go back into the bed, but he eventually gave in. “I still think we need to prepare some names,” he murmured against her head.

Sighing, but with a smile on her face, the wife said, “Alright, you win. Let’s list some.”

“… My top of mind is Kaede.”

Must be because she used that name in middle school. That name was really dear to her too, but Akari shook her head. “No; it will be real confusing for me. Some still call me Kaede until now.”

Nagisa laughed. “It’ll be funny when someone calls her you respond as well. But yeah, let’s not name her Kaede.” He frowned, racking his brain for more names. “How about you? Any thoughts?”

Akari made a long humming sound, indication of her thinking. After a while, several names slipped past her mouth, “Hotaru, Katana, Ruri, Momiji, Aguri—“

"Aguri,” Nagisa echoed, immediately understand why it’s among the list, and started to consider it.

When he almost agreed to it, Akari cut in, “… Actually, nevermind. On second thought, we shouldn’t.”

“Why? I’m perfectly fine honoring Yukimura-sensei—“

"That’s what I thought too, but I feel like I’m calling Onee-chan by her first name.” Akari pursed her lips. “It feels… impolite?”

Nagisa’s mouth went agape. “Oh wow, that’s right. I’m never comfortable addressing teacher by their given names.”

Akari chuckled at the irony. “Yet your students call you ‘Nagisa’!”

The teacher slumped his head on her shoulder, sighing. “Yeah, maybe I lack the dignity of a teacher. It’s more like I’m their lackey than their teacher.”

Her hand immediately flew to give him assuring pats on his head, and her head nuzzled his baby blue hair. “Of course not, Nagisa. They respect you as their teacher. I know, because they listen to you when you’re teaching, don’t they? I’m pretty sure a bunch of delinquents won’t listen to their ‘lackey’.”

She felt a smile against her shoulder, and a kiss afterwards. “Thank you, Akari,” he said, and they’re both beaming. “Anyway, you’re right, we shouldn’t name our child 'Aguri’. I’ve read somewhere it means 'last daughter’.”

“That’s ironic, considering I’m her little sister.” A pause. “… Wait, does that mean you want more daughters?”

Nagisa hummed thoughtfully. “Not specifically. I just don’t want to put any limit. I want to have more children in general with you.”

Oh, he always knew how to make her heart leap to her throat. And he did that without even trying!

Akari could feel how hotter her face became with each passing second, she’s afraid she might combust. Although Nagisa had no way to see her face, she still felt a desperate need to cover her crimson face and her embarrassment on how easy for him to unravel her like this, so she did.

Of course he noticed, but as dense as he was, Nagisa asked, “What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick?”

She shook her head, ridiculously happy just because of those statements. “No, nothing. I’m fine, Nagisa. I just love you so much.”

It was a bit of a surprise, but Nagisa let out a laugh before saying, “I love you too, Akari.” Then he caressed her stomach, inserting his finger in her belly button. “And I love you too.”

She raised her eyebrow at the curious gesture. “Now what are you doing?”

“… I’m holding hands with our daughter.”

Oh, how much she loved her sweet, sweet husband.


End file.
